slytherin and Gryffindor bond
by infernomage
Summary: had language. Is bit of a slash. Draco has helped Harry and they went out to eat. Yet they had a talk about things. Prehaps there might be chapters added more.


Harry stirs in his asleep, and hours pass by, it been like such long time, when he finally woke up, He rubbed his eyes and came to his door. He yanked it hard and it won't budge. When he noticed a piece of paper, it read, "Harry, I will not let you out. I refuse to allow you freely wander in the house doing any funny business. And no freaky friends of yours ever!"  
  
"Damn you Vernon!" Harry rips up the paper and punches the wall and looks out the window. The Dursleys have left. And now he's alone looking at the locked door. This isn't justice! Harry thought grumbling. He paced back and forth the room thinking. Trying to find a way out. Hours has passed, He was hungry. Not a food was in the room, Harry shouldn't use magic to get out. Yet, all the cakes and candies he had were gone. He growled angrily and paced back and forth fuming.   
  
Harry gets to the door and kicks it. Kickhs it hard. Yet, he broke a hole in the wall. He looks and thought, now I can try my chances. And reaches his hand inside. Unlocks the door and yanks. But the chain held it back. "KUSO!!" Harry screamed. He pulled hard trying to rip it off. Yet, no anvail. He noticed a tool box of Dudleys who never used it. He reached in and cackled madly as he grabbed a screwdriver, "Someday Dursleys. You're gonna get it." Harry said trying to unscrew the bolts in the chain. Yet, he fumes some more as he drops it and unable to get it all out. Yet, a hand touched his own. Harry froze up and waited for the yelling. But none came. The hand took the screwdriver out and pushed the hand inside. Then it closed the door and sounds of the chain coming off. The door moves wide open and Harry gasps.  
  
Why, it's Draco to the rescue. But Harry had never expected to see him.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"my, my, what a terrible relatives you got there Potter. What is Dumbledore thinking?"  
  
"How did you… what are you… Why did you… I don't fucking get it!"  
  
Draco laughs his calm icy voice and sighs, "Ok, I knew where you live Potter because Most people does. But don't worry, You won't need to worry about Voldemort."  
  
"you aren't afraid to say Voldemort's name?"  
  
"Who shouldn't I? You don't know too well about me Potter."  
  
"Not have you about me Malfoy."  
  
"Pity, and I came to rescue you did you know?"  
  
"Rescue me? You wouldn't rescue a drowning puppy if your life depends on it!"  
  
"Ouch Potter. Very ouch." Draco said in a mockery.  
  
"Why rescue me?"  
  
"Because, I just wanted to do crazy things like this. I hate to see you caged in this room like a starving puppy who is beaten and hated. Gosh, you are so thin. Haven't they fed you enough?"  
  
"No. Isn't it obvious? Why else do you think they lock me up here? And how long you been here?"  
  
"Just now. I see your arm wriggling out the door trying to get out. It's hilarious. I wish I had a camera."  
  
Harry looked at Draco blushing red and looks furious, "It's not funny! It's injustice!"  
  
"True. It should illegal. Funny, they never did set that kind of law did they? No humans should be caged up ever."  
  
"Well, now you got me out, and you deliberately entered my home without permission and now, you can clear off."  
  
"Potter, why push me away like this? All I want to do was gain your friendship like I tried to   
Five years ago."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Draco stood there scratching his long beautiful blonde hair and strands curls over his eyes sexily. "Come on, I get you something to eat. I got plenty of muggle money but not sure how much is enough."  
  
"Muggle money? But I thought you hated Muggles?"  
  
"Two things Harry, 1) I hated the muggles but they have far interesting items wouldn't you think? And two, they shouldn't be allowed to come to Hogwarts. They can be so damn arrogant and pigheaded like them Dursleys."  
  
"But they're not all the same."  
  
"Oh? Ok then. But would you want to get something to eat? I am thinking of that interesting little shop with yellow arches."  
  
"You mean McDonald's? Why not Burger king?"  
  
Draco looked confused, "Mc what? Booger king?"  
  
"McDonald's and Burger kings are two same fast food restaurants."  
  
"Why they call them fast food restaurants?"  
  
"They get your orders faster than Outback steakhouse and TGIF. They are in America. I read about them in the library about America."  
  
"TGIF?"  
  
"Thank god it's Friday."  
  
"It's Tuesday."  
  
"No it's the name of the restaurant."  
  
"Why would they call it that?"  
  
"I think it was because Friday is a best day of the week."  
  
"Muggles are weird." Draco moves out and Harry follows. They walked over to many restaurants and Harry was pointing out how much he has.  
  
"Flying is better than driving. No pollution, no worry of traffics, and hell, you get to go places faster." Draco complained about the cars and the smog it creates.  
  
"Yeah, Muggles are slow thinkers."  
  
"I thought you love them Muggles?"  
  
"I do. Just that we all have problems. Muggles are slow and we are bit mixed up a bit about things."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"Oh I don't know."  
  
Draco arches his eyebrows, "Ok. What will the Dursleys do if they find your door ajar and a hole in it?"  
  
"Oh I been through worse hell. I first thought you might have been Vernon Dursley."  
  
"Heh, funny, you think I would be? He would have to crush your hand and start screaming."  
  
"Yeah he would have." Harry rubs his hand. Imagining it being crushed.  
  
"Well are you gonna eat that fry?"  
  
"Hands off Malfoy." Harry slaps the sneaky fingers over to his fries. Draco rubs the stung hand.   
  
"Well I asked."   
  
"Yeah but you tried to take it anyway."  
  
"Ah, you just afraid I might leave you starving like they do."  
  
"Shove it."  
  
"Shove it where?" Draco teased. Grinning ear to ear and is amused to see Harry looking annoyed. Biting into his burger.   
  
Half an hour is killed and Draco spoke, "I suppose you wish it were that Weasley boy to rescue you."  
  
"Saw that again Malfoy and you will have had it."  
  
Draco laughs, "Uh huh, I picture you and that Weasley getting all happy and thanking for saving you."  
  
"Malfoy, shut up and leave me in peace."  
  
"You're no fun. You see Harry, I think you let things get to you. It's what so amusing about you. It's hilarious." Harry threw a fry at Draco. Draco picked it up and ate it, "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome and now shut up."  
  
"I guess I been wrong the whole time before."  
  
"What are you on to about?"  
  
"Remember I told you not to hang around with riffraff like the granger and the Weasleys?"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"I was wrong. They are not the riffraff you shouldn't hang with. My father is a lying fool. Told me all the bullshit stuff about everyone."  
  
"Are you saying… That you're… Apologizing?"  
  
Draco didn't speak and looks down drinking.  
  
"Is it? Is that it Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes." He admitted. "Yes, it was an apology. I been so stupid. That is why I was here. To talk to you."  
  
Harry looks at Draco's expression. Harry couldn't believe this, "Who the hell are you? And what the hell did you do to Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm serious Potter. And another thing I could have noticed, when you started to become friends with Ron, I realize now, what true friendship is really all about."  
  
"Again I ask. What did you do to Malfoy?"  
  
Slam, "Damn it Potter. Do you think I wanted to pretend to be someone I am not? Like I said, you don't know me. And for once in your life, listen to me."  
  
Harry see a tear trickling down Draco's twitching face. Harry could taste salt in his mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry too Malfoy."  
  
"No you're not." Draco said exparsating and began to take the stuff and dump it out and walk. Harry came up and grabbed his arm, "I am Malfoy. And I do mean it."  
  
"Why must you apologize? You never did want to apologize to a fool who life his life believing the lies from his father."  
  
"We change Malfoy. And we do see mistakes in out past. Now that we got this off our shoulder, I feel that everything was messed up badly. You… Aren't the wrong sort." Harry extended his hand.  
  
Draco looked at it and at him, "I don't get it."  
  
"You said you could help me find who is the right sort, I said I already know. But if we do accept hands we could make differences in life for once. And I accept your friendship."  
  
Draco knows what Harry was talking about, but one thing on his mind, "What are you? What did you do to Harry?" Harry looks at Draco looking really angry. Draco grinned and then so did Harry. They handed each other friendship and they smiled at each other. The people looked at them like they were weird people. But some began to weep in tears and looked happy. Harry thought, God we are really drawing a crowd.  
  
Draco thought, oh man, this is bad enough.   
  
Draco and Harry walked out and people started to chatter about the boys who admitted their mistakes and realize things. Draco and Harry went back to the privet drive and notice the Dursleys aren't home. They went up the stairs and helped fix the door and cleaned up the bit of mess Harry made. They sat in the bedroom talking some more.   
  
Then after a while, They started to find their true feelings for each other. They started to get in deep with each other.  
  
After a while, Draco said he will have to leave. Told Harry he will meet him again at the kings cross. He left but puts on the lock so when the Dursleys come home, they would not be able to suspect a thing. Harry rested in his bed looking extremely happy. When Vernon came and unlocked the door, Vernon started talking to Harry about taking him to kings cross so he can get to school. Vernon may not like the idea but deep inside, he knew he had to. For he met the boy, a blond boy who spoke to him about hurting Harry and would come after him. It's bad enough to have Sirius Black and Draco threat him, he feel it is best to show bit more respect to the nephew.  
  
After a while, Draco and Harry forever became one of a kind. Slytherin and Gryffindor. The two rivals would soon be lovers. Yet it may sound strange, But for them both, they could make anything happen. 


End file.
